Wiping the Minds of Hope
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: Years into the aftermath of the Tragedy, where the names Junko Enoshima and Makoto Neagi have become nothing but a legend, a group of scientists gather a group of teenagers in a closed environment in an attempt to recreate the unshakable despair and hope Junko and Neagi did. Will the experiment succeed by reducing these sixteen teens to blank slates or will it be self destructive?
1. Prologue

_Hm… What if I…?_

"Sir, I have a question," an assistant asks a hard working scientist as he tries to scribble down his thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" he replies, a bit annoyed he wasn't able to finish his papers.

 _This better be worth my time…_

"How exactly are we going to maintain the two subjects' personas?"

As he is asked the question, he flips back through my notebook, landing on the page with the two subjects.

"Well, I might not be a neurological scientist, but I can still give you an answer. The job is rather simple. After doing some research, I found out the way Junko Enoshima had Yasuke Matsuda lock her memories. Following his notes, I have recreated the machine he used back in the process. I will also use his field notes for ways to make the two subjects believe their new personas. Over time, the two should develop their new traits of being pro-Hope and pro-Despair that Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima each respectively had.

"Although, they aren't going to be the only ones we need for this experiment. If we are to try and recreate these two figures, we must put them in a similar social condition Naegi and Junko were in, being surrounded by fellow figures of talent. Who these people are to be though, I have yet to decide… Bring me the list. I will look over our candidates once more."

The assistant stared at him with marveling eyes, rather fascinated by the topic. "Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!" The assistant then left his presences, only to return with a stack of files.

"Here you are sir," the assistant then hands them over to me.

"Thank you… You may leave now," the lead scientist says, flipping open the top file.

The assistant then nods their head and shuts the door, leaving the room. The lead scientist looks back down at his paper, a small grin forming on his face.

 _So… Who to use this time around?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **All right guys. As of now, both Wiping the Minds of Hope and** **Wiping the Minds of Despair are now closed! Both Rev and I appreciate it very much for all the awesome OCs you've guys sent us, and now we are at the hardest part of the SYOC. Deciding which was are in the cast. Have a great New Years everyone, and I will see you soon with the official cast for the Hope side soon.**


	2. 0-1

**Author's Note:**

 **...So...I bet you guys probably thought this story was dead, didn't you XD? I apologize for such the long wait of the first chapter. To make a long story short, let's just say college has kept me very busy, and at times I felt it very hard to write or find the will to do so. But...it's gotten better, and I'm hoping I can find a way to balance my real life with my writings.**

 **With that said, this may mean that Wiping the Minds of Hope may have long gaps between chapters. So unless me or Rev say otherwise, you can expect an update to eventually come, and if we were to cancel this story, you will hear us say it directly.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like the first chapter and please review (and if you haven't already, be sure to read Wiping the Minds of Despair for the second half of the story)!**

* * *

 _"Sub...22326...wake...unconscious...ject 22326...22326..."_

A soft, smooth female voice faded in and out my ears, contrasting to the constant ringing that was draining it in and out. I felt myself lying down, my eyes shut tight with a massive a headache that felt as if it was tearing at my skull from the inside out. I cringed, the pain being unbearable as I used all my might to open my eyes.

 _"...22326 has regained movement,"_ the voice said, it being clearer than it was before. _"The final subject has made a full recovery."_

'...Recovery?' What the heck was she talking about? Eventually, I found the strength to open my heavy eyes, and immediately I was blinded by the intense light that hung over me.

"Gah... What the hell?" I groaned.

Laying down on my back, I tried shielding my eyes, blinking several times till they were used to the light. My breathing quickened, my mind racing as millions of questions raced through my mind. Where am I, how did I get here? Who was that voice, what did 'subject 22326 mean?'

 _"Now that Subject 22326 is now fully alert, you're now required to visit the cafeteria to meet the other subjects."_

'...Others?' 'Subjects?'

I finally laid my pale hand down, determined to find out where that voice was coming from. It didn't take long to find out, as in the left corner of the room was a large speaker next to a security camera.

 _"Can the subject understand me?"_ the voice asked, not a single emotion coming from her voice. _"Already, I can tell you're not going to do so well."_

...A bit sassy, isn't she?

"...I can hear..."

I blinked, surprised to hear how raspy my normally smooth voice was. It sounded like I hadn't spoken in years and as if dust had collected inside my throat making it hard to speak clearly.

 _"Ah, good, I was hoping there wouldn't be any unnecessary complications. It would make things less interesting,"_ the voice replied. _"Now, Subject 22326, please make your way to the cafeteria so I can only explain this once."_

"...Explain wh-"

 _"_ No _. There will be no questions at this time."_

"But-"

 _"I will see you soon, Subject 22326. Please refine yourself from getting lost. Thank you."_

And with that, I could hear the line from the other end disconnect. Well...that went well. Whoever this person was, it was clear that she had some issues.

I finally sat up in my bed, letting out a small sigh, feeling slightly calmer than before. I guess talking to that woman, who sounded suspiciously like a robot, was enough to distract me from the fact I had no idea where I was. I let out a heavy sigh, now taking the time to study the room I was in. It was some kind of very small bedroom, barely big enough to hold in a twin size bed and a small desk with a computer on it. It was very clean with great lighting, but it felt very hollow cold with a cream colored wallpaper to emphasize it. The room felt very containing and already I felt the urge to break out of here.

Carefully I stood up from the bed, and though my legs were a bit wobbly, I made my way to the wooden door, opening it to reveal a very long and narrowed hallway with no windows. What was this, a prison? I prepared myself for the worst, my heart pounding at the thought of what could go wrong.

"Hey, hey you there!"

The moment I stepped out of my room, I turned to my right to see a brown haired girl running up to me.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "Uh...were you told to go to the cafeteria by some person on an intercom?"

She was so blunt and direct with her questioning, a completely different attitude than the woman on the intercom. She must be one of those 'other subjects' that were mentioned, and just by seeing the look on her face, she was just as confused about this as I was.

"Yeah," I replied with a small smile. "I'm on my way there, actually...after waking up in a strange room with no real idea how I got there."

A part of me questioned whether revealing that piece of information was a good idea or not, but I hoped that maybe she would be in the same boat as I was. And to my relief, the girl's eyes lit up as she said, "That's exactly what happened to me! I've been wandering around for what seems like forever and I was so scared that I was the only one here."

She smiled.

"Anyways, my name is Luciana Sanzari, the Super High School Level Street Fighter. What's your name?" The girl said, offering her hand.

 **Luciana Sanzari - SHSL Street Fighter**

 **Standing at 145 cementers and weighing at fifty kilograms, the Super High School Level Street Fighter is fit to slide by any fight she gets into. She has tanned skin with a faint, jagged scar on her right arm, dark brown eyes with matching long wavy hair. With her yin-yang silver chained pendant, black t-shirt and dark blue shorts, this is a girl who has fought her way to keep on smiling.**

I nodded in reply. "Nice to meet you. Name's Kyoji Isozaki. I'm the Super High School Level Card Specialist."

 **Kyoji Isozaki - SHSL Card Specialist**

 **The Super High School Level Card Specialist stands proudly at the height of 5'7 while weighing about 142 pounds. He has a thin and lean physique with slicked back black hair that is swept to his left, though a few strand do stick up. Has the dark green eyes of a gambler, wearing a matching vest, white dress shirt, black overcoat, dress pants, and sneakers.**

I felt my voice trail off after I said my name, feeling as if my blood had turned to ice. As soon as I began to introduce myself something in my memory felt off, an unnerving instinct that someone or something had tampered with my mind.

"Uh...are you okay? Why are you spacing out like that?" Luciana asked confused.

I blinked, realizing that I was staring down at Luciana's hand. Crap... I cleared my throat and quickly shook her hand, awkwardly looking away from her.

"Sorry about that... Well, do you want to go this way and see if we can find the cafeteria?" I muttered.

God, why was I cursed with terrible social skills? However, Luciana didn't seem to mind, as she gave off a soft giggle.

"Yeah. I mean we wouldn't want the person on intercom getting mad at us for being late." She gave, a sheepish smile. "Or being completely lost. Seriously, this place is like a maze!"

Walking in almost a single file line, as the hallway was almost too narrowed for us to walk side by side, Luciana and I kept going down the hall with making tons of right turns. She was not kidding when she said this place felt like a maze, making you feel that you were hopelessly going in circles. And with everything looking the same, with doors in the exact same locations at every turn, it made me question the sanity of whoever designed this place.

Eventually, and I do mean _eventually_ , the hallway ended and we ended up in a small entry hall, where including the way we came from, lead to four larger areas. Moving the center of the barren room, I saw that the only entrance with a door had the words 'Cafeteria' written above it in large black letters. In comic sans, no less...

"'Dormitories?'" Luciana read the sign above the entryway we had just came from, along with looking at the other two signs from the complementary entryways. "'Classrooms' and 'courtroom?' What the heck is all of this? Why are there classrooms in the same building as a court? That doesn't make any sense!"

"I agree," I replied, tapping the side of my leg with my fingertips. "And unfortunately the only way we are going to get answers is if we go along with the woman on the speakers."

I made my way to the cafeteria doors, taking a hold of the door handle. I let out a heavy sigh, have a feeling that deep down I was about to enter into something that was beyond anything I could comprehend.

"…All right, let's go."


End file.
